Light
by lettittgoo
Summary: Arizona Robbins gets a new job at Los Angles University and meets Calliope Torres who takes her breath away. Sorry guys im really bad at summarys. Just read and find out what happens. Sorry for any miss spelled words.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

16 years old

She stands in pouring rain looking up at the sky, thinking how could everything go wrong in a matter of seconds? She doesn't know what to do with her life anymore. It's like she is watching her life go on without her. She is watching all these things go on but all she can do is stand there and look at the sky. She isn't herself anymore, a piece has been ripped from her and she knows she will never get that piece of her back. There was a light that went out inside of her and she never knew if she was going to get that light back. "It's gone forever", She thought to herself. Only did she know that the light that once light up her world would be back but just in a different way.

7 years later

As the sun begun to shine through the windows welcoming another nice sunny day, there lays a girl silently asleep. She begins slowly waking up from her slumber. When she sits up she sees it's already 6:45. As she races to get up and get ready for her day she says, "No No, I can't believe it's already 6:45. I'm so going be late and on the first day. This is so bad". Once she is done getting ready she races out the door and runs down to a little coffee stand down the street from her apartment. Luckily for her the line at the coffee shop only has one other person and two cashiers. When she gets closer she slows down from a run to a fast walk. She gets to the cashier and orders her usual which is a black coffee with one sugar. As she stands there and waits for her coffee she can't help but notice the person next to her staring at her. She starts to feel a little uncomfortable as the person keeps staring at her. She finally looks over at this person and sees a girl probably around 20 still staring. She gives a little smile and looks away. Even though she looked away the other has yet to look away from her. Then finally her coffee is done and as she pays and walks away she turns around to still see the young girl staring with a shy smile on her face. The young looking girl finally turns around. When she turns around she looks at her watch and sees that it is already 7:20. When she sees the time she breaks out into another run and knows she only has 10 minutes to get to her new work that she is starting today. 10 minutes seems like a lot of time but not when you don't have a car and you have to run to your work which is 7 minutes away. 8 minutes later she was standing in front of Los Angles University. After taking a deep breath she walked into the building that she would be teaching at.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Her first day as Professor Arizona Robbins went quite well besides being late but no one seemed to notice that part which she was thankful for. As she was finishing some things from today's lesson on her computer she heard footsteps coming closer to her. But she didn't bother looking up from her computer. Just as the footsteps stopped she heard, "Hello", come from what sounded like a girl, no not a girl a women. When Arizona finally looked up from her computer she saw her. The women that stood before her was the girl from the coffee shop this morning. When she actually looked at this woman before her she was speechless. This Latina woman had big brown eyes that just melted your heart, and had black hair that went just above her waist. And her smiles wow, when she smiled it lite up your whole world. Arizona was lost in her thoughts she didn't see that the Latinas hand was out in front of her. But when she said, "Umm... Hello? she snapped out of her owns thoughts. "Oh hi", Arizona said while she grabbed the other women's hand. They just stood there with their hands in the others staring into each other's eyes. Finally she said," I'm Callie Torres", and Arizona said, "Arizona, Arizona Robbins". Callie knew from the very first time she saw her at the coffee shop that she felt something for Arizona. They both felt so safe and comfortable near each other.

_**Arizona**_

I lay in bed that night thinking about a certain Latina women. She is so beautiful, she toke my breath away when I saw her. I'm I supposed to feel this way about a girl I don't even know. For all I know she might not even be gay but I sure hope she is. When I touched her hand I felt this shock go through my body. It's like the light in me lite up again and I never once thought that was ever going happen again. Is this just a crush that will pass in a few days? Or is this actually real that could turn into something so much more? I could just melt into her arms when she looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and her smile takes me to my knees. This is so strange; I have never felt this way before about anyone. It's like it scares me when I think about it but then I also felt so safe when I was standing next to her. I'm falling for a woman I know nothing about. I'm falling so hard and I just hope that she will catch me before I hit the ground.

_**Callie**_

__Her blond hair, those deep blue eyes, and that dimple smile. When I first saw her I couldn't move or speak or do anything but stand there and look at her. Those deep blue eyes made me lose every train of thought and I felt at home. And that dimple smile could bring a smile to anyone's face no matter what they were going through. Even though I kept staring at her at the coffee shop and she probably thought I was creepy but when she saw me at the University her face was different. It was like she never wanted to let of my hand. Oh and did I not want to let go of her hand. When she touched my hand there was this blot of energy that went through my body leaving a tingling feeling. I never knew someone could feel this way about another person but I guess you can because I felt it today with Arizona Robbins. Hmm… I like the sound of her name… Arizona Robbins.

Both women fell asleep thinking about the other with a smile on their face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"As the weekend came to an end Monday was coming up. Fast. People say they just love the weekends but for others the weekends are dreadful. Some people just can't wait for the week to start so they can get back to their routines. If you actually think about it week days are not that bad. I mean yeah, you have to go to work, school etc. But is it really that bad? I mean you get to learn new things and see your friends or colleague, and maybe talk to new people every day but it's not always about seeing your friends and gossiping. If you're a teacher, like me, then you are teaching the next generation of the world. What you teach in your class will affect how people will see tomorrow. You are making the next generation of what we might want to see or even what you want to see happen. So yeah people don't like coming to school because they think it's boring, or stupid, or a total waste of time, but what would you rather be doing ten years from now? Would you rather have a nice house and fancy cars and an awesome job that pays a lot, or would you rather live in a trailer living day by day having to take the bus every day to your job that pays so very little? It's all up to you about what we will see tomorrow. Your choice. What will you do?" The professor said as she was walking around the classroom seeing the looks on her student's faces. As Professor Robbins was walking around she saw a shy looking girl that had a confused look on her face. As Robbins was walking up to the girl she said quietly, "Lauren is something wrong?"

"No I just… Umm could we maybe talk after class?" Lauren said.

"Yes, Sure", Robbins replied.

After an hour of class the clock finally hit Noon and the bell went off signaling that lunch time has come. As everyone packed up their stuff Robbins went back up to her desk and Lauren just sat there waiting for everyone to leave the room. When everyone was finally gone Lauren got up from her seat and went up to the professor's desk. When she got up there she just stood staring at her memorized by the beauty that was before her. When finally Robbins looked up and said "Lauren… Is there something going on?"

"No… Well I don't know… I just… j-just… Um… don't quite understand the speech you gave." Lauren said quietly whiling holding her hands in her jacket pockets.

"We'll all I really said is that people need to work hard to school if they want to live a good life without having to struggle with money every day." The professor stated, "Does that help?"

Oh yes it makes it clearer to understand now… Thank You…" Lauren said while walking away, "Oh and sorry for not understanding it the first time."

"Oh no need to be sorry Lauren, I'm always happy to help students with things." Robbins said this while showing her signature smile.

After Lauren saw that smile her heart was beating a little faster now, and her cheeks a little redder. With that she walked out of the classroom leaving Robbins at her desk so she could get ready for lunch.

Everyone stared at the clock waiting for it to turn 3:00P.M so they could leave school and go have fun and hang out with friends. Once it hit 3 all the students raced out the door and off campus.

"Arizona", Said Callie while walking up to her.

As Arizona looked up a smile spread across her face, "Callie hi", she said.

"Hi, well I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight, maybe we could go grab a drink", Callie said while she wasn't trying to look nervous even though she was extremely nervous. I mean who wouldn't be nervous while they were trying to ask the hot, hot Arizona Robbins out.

"A drink sounds so good right now", Arizona said.

"Umm… Is that a yes then?" Callie was saying as she was trying to figure her out.

"Yes, yes of course, I would love to get a drink with you", Arizona said while her smile was getting bigger.

"Okay good, so… meet you at 7 at Joes?" Callie said.

"7 works", Arizona was saying while she was walking out of the classroom leaving Callie there with a smile on her face.

As Arizona was getting ready for tonight she couldn't decide on what to wear. She was stuck on a short, low cut blue dress that would really bring out her eyes or a tight short red dress that did wonders to her body. She finally decided on the stunning blue dress. When she got to Joe's Callie wasn't there yet so she decided to sit down with a glass of wine and wait for her. As she was waiting she got lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice Callie until Callie spoke up.

"Hey Arizona, Are you okay?"

"Oh what? Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh okay"

After they got there drinks they talked and talked for hours. It felt like they have known each other for years and it was comfortable with each other they could be themselves. They talked about their families and where they are from, and what they like to do and more stuff like that so they could get to know each other better. After hours of talking it was already midnight and they finally walked outside. They were getting ready to say goodbye even though they didn't want to. They were having such a goodtime together they didn't want it to end.

"I had a really goodtime tonight, thanks for asking me out… I mean like just as friends because you know this wasn't a date or anything because if so then you would have said right? I mean I'm you didn't mean this as a date…" As Arizona was rambling Callie couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she was rambling.

"Arizona" Callie said while she was trying to get her attention, "I asked you out so yes it was a date."

"Well then I had a wonderful time on our date"

"Me too" Callie said with a shyly smile.

"Well then we should do it again sometime, how about next Friday you let me cook for you?" Arizona said with a proud smile on her face.

"I would love that"

"Okay well then goodnight Calliope"

"Goodnight Ari… Wait how do you know my full name?"

"I have ways of my own, stick around and I might just show you them" Arizona winked and walked away.

After Arizona left Callie was still standing there trying to process what just happened. She didn't know what to think of what she last said to her. Callie started walking away thinking about a certain blond and how she made her heart stop.


End file.
